


Pokemon Parody Episode 39: Scope

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [39]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob finally meets the true leader of Team Rocket; Giovanni!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 39: Scope

As Bob was sitting in the elevator, he wondered why the timid Admin suddenly got brace. He shrugged it off. Most people in his position would think somethings wrong or that he has an evil plan. Unfortunately, Bob is anything but sharp.   
The elevator dinged as the door opened. He looked out the door. At the end of the hallway that the elevator opened to was an open door. In the room was a comfortable looking chair with an old-looking man sitting in it.   
The man gestured for Bob to come over to him. Bob stood up and walked to the mysterious man. On closer inspection, the man had a buzz cut and wore a black business suit. He looked a lot like Gyovanni, but something was different.   
When Bob arrived in front of the desk, the man smiled.   
"Greetings." He reached under his desk and dropped a scope on it. "Take it to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender. Good luck." Bob passed out and found himself laying in front of the Team Rocket-less Silph Co.   
In his hand was the scope. As the man told him, he traveled to Lavender Town


End file.
